1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe for infrared clinical thermometer arranged in an infrared clinical thermometer which detects infrared rays radiated from an ear drum to measure a body temperature.
2. Description of the Background Art
As conventional probes for infrared clinical thermometer of this type, for example, probes shown in FIGS. 7 to 9 are known.
FIG. 7 is a typical sectional view of a conventional probe for infrared clinical thermometer.
A probe for infrared clinical thermometer 200 shown in FIG. 7 comprises an approximately cylindrical trunk section 201 which is to be inserted into an external ear canal, and an infrared sensor 202 arranged inside the follow of the trunk section 201.
In the probe for infrared clinical thermometer 200 constituted as described above, when the trunk section 201 is inserted into the external ear canal, infrared rays radiated from an ear drum enter from an opening at the distal end of the trunk section 201, and are detected by the infrared sensor 202.
In this manner, a body temperature (ear drum temperature) is measured from the detection result of the infrared sensor 202.
As another technique, a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-137195 is known. The technique will be described below with reference to FIG. 8. FIG. 8 is a typical sectional view of a probe for infrared clinical thermometer according to a prior art.
A probe for infrared clinical thermometer 300 shown in FIG. 8 comprises an approximately cylindrical trunk section 301 which is to be inserted into an external ear canal, an infrared sensor 302 arranged inside the follow of the trunk section 301, and a filter 303 arranged at the distal end of the trunk section 301.
Since the filter 303 has a nature to transmit infrared rays, as in the probe for infrared clinical thermometer 200 shown in FIG. 7, a body temperature (ear drum temperature) can be measured.
As another technique, a technique disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 6-42872 is known. The technique will be described below with reference to FIG. 9. FIG. 9 is a typical sectional view of a probe for infrared clinical thermometer according to a prior art.
A probe for infrared clinical thermometer 400 shown in FIG. 9 comprises an approximately cylindrical trunk section 401 which is to be inserted into an external ear canal, an infrared sensor 402 arranged inside the follow of the trunk section 401, and a disposable cover 403 which entirely covers the trunk section 401.
Since the disposable cover 403 has a nature to transmit infrared rays, as in the probe for infrared clinical thermometer 200 shown in FIG. 7, a body temperature (ear drum temperature) can be measured.
However, in these prior arts, the following problems are posed.
A probe for infrared clinical thermometer must be sanitarily used. In use of the probe, dirt or the like on the probe needs to be removed by wiping, and sterilization or the like must be performed.
In the probe for infrared clinical thermometer 200 shown in FIG. 7, it is difficult to remove dirt on an inner wall X of the trunk section 201 by wiping and to perform sterilization. In addition, when alcohol sterilization is performed, the alcohol is not easily dried out on the inner wall X. Measurement before the alcohol is dried out makes an error disadvantageously.
In the probe for infrared clinical thermometer 300 shown in FIG. 8, dirt is prevented the filter 303 from being adhered to the inner wall of the trunk section 301. However, dust is accumulated in the joint portion Y because a step or a gap is formed in a joint portion Y between the trunk section 301 and the filter 303, and the joint portion Y is not easily cleaned.
In addition, a structure for fixing and waterproofing the filter 303 is required, and the number of parts increase, so that the cost increases. Furthermore, when silicon glass is used as the material of the filter 303, the silicon glass itself is expensive disadvantageously.
In the probe for infrared clinical thermometer 400 shown in FIG. 9, a problem is not caused by dirt or the like. However, since the disposable cover 403 must be exchanged at every measurement, the cumbersome exchange process increases the cost disadvantageously.
In addition, storage and management of the disposable covers 403 are cumbersome.